


No question.

by orphan_account



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Natalie breaks the long going tension between her and her partner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please send in strictly relationship suggestions <3 enjoy!

After saying goodbye to Daisy, greg went to his dressing room. He may put on a brave face but being in the dance off scared him a little. He didn't want to let Natalie down.

Natalie could see it all over his face, one of the only people who could. However, she knew he wouldn't open up in public. Men are like that, Unfortunately. She knocks on his door and slowly walks in.  
" hey, are you ok?"  
" why wouldn't i be?"  
" i may not have known you for long but i can tell you're not ok"  
" Nat, i'm fine.."

She could see he wasn't sure in his words so she just hugged him. He let himself weep a little, feeling safe with her in his arms. She pulled back and they got lost in each others eyes Before Greg placed his lips onto hers. It quickly becomes very passionate, leading them to share there usual after show shower. It was clear there was love, no question at all.


End file.
